Une lueur d'espoir
by fan-de-manga
Summary: Une lueur d'espoir dans un gouffre de désespoir. Voila comment Juugo vois l'arrivé de cette blonde... mais il va vite déchanter.


Connaissez-vous le silence ? ...Non non, pas celui-la, le vrai silence. Celui qui vous glace le sang, celui où vous n'entendez même plus votre cœur battre, celui qui vous oppresse, celui qui rend fou. Moi je le côtoie tout les jours dans cette sombre cellule où je n'entends ni vois absolument rien, il fait continuellement noir ici. Je suis certain d'avoir oublier les couleurs. Une douleur soudaine dans le dos me fait gémir, j'ai bougé et ainsi recroquevillé mes courbatures me rappelles à l'ordre.

Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je distingue vaguement les contours d'une personne qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ?  
La dernière personne à être venu ici est n'est pas reparti, je peut même vous montrer l'endroit précis où sa tête à explosé... c'était une belle distraction.

Mes mains devienne moite le silence habituel est brisé par mon cœur qui bats à cent à l'heure, je le sen jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Cette sensation d'excitation, non plus, d'exaltation qui précède le meurtre. Elle est presque aussi bonne que celle qui le suit. Je sens d'ici le sang de ma prochaine victime. Je vous avez dis un peu plus haut que je ne sais plus reconnaître les couleurs, eh bien je vous ai menti, je reconnais très ben celle du sang. Une couleur magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Ah j'en ai rêvé de cette couleur depuis... je ne pourrais même pas le dire tellement ça fait longtemps. Je me revois avec mes mains pleine de sang et ce gout métallique dans la bouche. Exquis !

Le même rouge que ces yeux fixent. Qui me fixent. Deux yeux rouges avec trois virgules noirs me fixent.  
Une douleur atroce me prend à la tête et ces vagues se propage à une vitesse affolante à travers de mon corps.  
J'ai l'impression que mon corps est en fusion, que de la lave se mêle à mon sang, qu'un marteau géant me fracasse le corps et q'une choral à la voix sur aigu hurle dans ma tête. J'hurle en tordant par terre.

J'ouvre les yeux en sueur. Encore ce cauchemar. L'odeur de désinfectant plane dans l'air, les murs blancs agressent mes pauvres pupilles. J'essaye de bouger mais les lanières de cuire fixées à mon lit m'en empêche. Je tourne la tête et regarde mon colocataire. C'est un roux au yeux verts avec d'énormes cernes, il est très froid et peut foutre la frousse à n'importe qui sauf moi, car après tout il est comme moi. Complètement fou. Il a de la visite aujourd'hui, le pauvre, il a de la famille pour le voir comme ça. Une belle blonde à quatre couettes. Elle lui parle du mariage d'un certain Fokuro ou Kanjuko.  
Elle espère peut être le faire sortir d'ici. Ah j'en pleure de rire, elle est bien naïve de penser ça. D'ailleurs le rouquin le lui fait bien comprendre. Elle est paralysée par la peur, en même temps le gosse à une voix terrifiante. J'arrive à me détacher de mes liens après quelques acrobaties et gigotements. Pendant ce temps la blondinette est sortie en pleurs.

J'ai faim, ça doit être l'heure du déjeuné. En allant au réfectoire je tombe la blondinette de ce matin recroquevillée au sol. Tien, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait une aussi jolie poitrine. Pris de compassion, bah quel sentiment horrible, non de pitié plus tôt, je lui tends la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois relever je lui donne de mauvaise grâce un paquet de mouchoirs. Elle sourit et me remercie. Je détourne la tête en sentant une horrible sensation de picotement au niveau du visage... ne me dites pas que je rougis ?!  
Pour détourner son attention de mes rougeurs, je m'exclame:

Mais que fait un si belle jeune femme dans un endroit pareil ?

Bien que la première partie est -à moitié- fausse, la seconde est tout ce qu'i y a de plus vraie. Que faisait cet fille au beau milieu d'un couloir dans un hôpital psychiatrique qui plus est ? Elle m'explique qu'elle est venue voir son frère cadet Gaara, le rouquin, pour lui proposer devenir au mariage de son frère aîné, Kankuro.  
J'ai passé une excellente après-midi avec elle, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas ri comme ça, pas ri tout court même. Plusieurs fois j'ai perçu un pincement au cœur assez désagréable mais en même temps si libérateur. Je me demande bien ce que c'est ?

Les jours passent et Temari vient me tenir compagnie de plus en plus souvent, ça faisait longtemps que je n'attendais pas un moment de la journée aussi longtemps, le temps des visite, à 9h30 pétante elle passait le pas de la porte et me souriait comme si de rein n'était, comme si j'étais normal. Ça fait chaud au cœur. Un jour elle me proposa de l'accompagner au mariage de son frère avec une certaine Ino (gros clin d'œil ).  
Et me voila aujourd'hui, fou sanguinaire d'un des plus grands hôpitaux psychiatrique de Kiri, en costume d'un très grand couturier de Suna, gracieusement offert par Temari, et une autorisation de sortie, je ne vous dis pas tous ce que j'ai du faire pour l'avoir celle-la.

Temari m'a dit qu'elle m'attendrait à l'hôtel où elle va loger avec toute la famille, excepté le petit rouquin Cara je crois. La mariage devait être fait à Suna mais deux semaine avant la mariée à piqué une crise pour le faire à Konoha, son village natal, je vous dit pas tout les problèmes qu'elle à créé en prenant cette décision. La famille Sabaku étant très aisé ne voulait pas faire le voyage à pied a dut se trouver tout un tas de caravane et je n'sais combien de chameaux. Tous cela pour dire que le mariage commence bien !

J'attends depuis près d'une demie heure dans ce hall que _Madame_ daigne se montrer, ah les filles... Attends ! Ça sent si bon. Mes mains deviennent moites, mon cœur bats plus vite comme s'il voulait sortir de ma cage thoracique, mon sang circule de plus en plus vite, l'adrénaline monte trop vite pour mon propre bien. Et là, je les vis. Les yeux rouges de mes cauchemars ! Il me fixaient avec une lueur de folie bien dissimulée sous toute cette possesseurs de ces yeux était un garçon à peine plus jeune que moi, les cheveux corbeau et un physique androgyne mais musclé.

Je ferme les yeux j'essaie de me calmé, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Je me concentre et compte jusqu'à je rouvre les yeux le jeune home est toujours là mais ces yeux ne sont plus rouges, ils sont d'un noirs profonds.

A ses côtés un autre homme, plus vieux que moi cette fois, lui ressemblant fortement mais avec quelque différence tente de discuter avec lui, son frère surement, vainement car un blond aux yeux bleus et à trois cicatrice verticales sur ses joues le, Sasuke d'après son badge, tire par le bras en déblatérant des imbécillités. Une fille aux cheveux rose, non mais rose c'est quoi cette blague, et aux yeux verts bouffe littéralement le plus jeune des frères des yeux, Sakura de ce que je peut lire, au moins ses cheveux sont en raccord avec son nom... vous croyez qu'elle se les teint ? Un autre brun les suit, bien qu'il est les cheveux noirs et les yeux de même couleurs on peut aisément deviner qu'il n'est pas de la même famille que Sasuke et Itachi, oui son frère s'appelle Itachi, je viens de le remarquer et le blond Naruto. Notre brun inexpressif, quant à lui, se nomme Saï. Une fille, plutôt grande pour la normal, est scotchée à Itachi. Il ne semble pas s'en plaindre. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Naruto sauf qu'elle à les cheveux beaucoup plus longs, normal me direz vous, mais au niveau poitrine c'est une planche à pain, à croire que s'est un travesti, oui je sais c'est méchant, mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez... Deidara, drôle de nom pour une fille, surtout qu'elle (il?) n'est pas venu en robe. J'ai de sérieux doutes.

Enfin ! Temari descend... wouah ! Elle est magnifique plus éblouissante que le soleil lui même. Oui c'est mon soleil, c'est elle qui m'a sorti de ma folie, c'est elle qui m'a apprit à sourire, à rire, à aimer... à vivre. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux. Elle me sauta dans les bras et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je me senti rougir. Mon cœur explosa de joie. C'est définitif je suis fou... fou d'elle. Je lui rends son baisé au centuple. J'aime cette fille. Je l'aime ! J'enlace ses doigts aux miens et prends la direction de la cérémonie de mariage. Le mariage était très bien et remplis d'émotion et je pu rencontrer mon futur beau-frère, enfin je l'espère.

Je recherche Temari dans le parc bordant la salle des fête où a lieu la réception du mariage. Je vois quelques buissons bien agités, il en a qui s'amusent ici. Je décide de jeter un coup d'œil. Moi ? Voyeur ?! Jamais !  
En les découvrant je me fige. Temari. C'est Temrai, à moitié nue avec un autre garçon.

Je siffle de ma voix la plus froide et menaçante de dégager au garçon, il me regarde comme s'il est blasé. Un grognement guttural sort de ma gorge et je montre les crocs. Il déguerpi env vitesse en laissant échapper un Galère les filles. Je tourne mon attention vers Temari, elle me lance des explication bidon du genre C'est pas toi, c'est moi ou On est tombés dans la routine tu parles ! On sort ensemble depuis aujourd'hui seulement !

Je sens mon cœur battre de plus en plus fort, mon sang courir dans mes veine l'adrénaline sauter de joie et mes crocs s'allonger. Je l'attrape par le cou et elle glapit de terreur. Oui, crie, pleur, supplie, personne ne viendra te sauver, pas après ce que tu m'as fait. Je lève mon bras gauche bien haut et lui arrache l'œil droit. Elle hurle Je le lui chuchote que je la quitte avant de lui briser la nuque. Je la dépose contre un arbre et lui fait fermer les yeux. Après tout je l'aime encore. Je lève a main avec la quelle je lui arrachait l'œil pour m'arracher le cœur.

Je me réveil en sursaut. Je sus comme un bœuf. Je suis couché dans un panier en osier, un lourd collier de fer relié à une longue chaîne attachée à un anneau mural orne mon cou. Je suis complètement nu. Je relève la tête et rencontre ses yeux rouge. Sasuke-sama. Je me souviens, c'est mon maître. Je baisse les yeux instinctivement. Il me fait un signe de la main et je m'avance vers le trône sur le quel il est assis à quatre pattes et tête baissée. Il me montre son entre jambe et m'attelle à ma tâche avec dévouement. Il me caresse tendrement la tête en appuyant légèrement dessus pour augmenter la cadence.  
Tout ceci n'est qu'un cauchemar. Je ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à cinq...

**Bon chien.**

_C'était l'histoire d'un jeune homme qui à aperçut une lueur d'espoir dans un gouffre de désespoir._

* * *

**Alors, comment trouvez vous ? Cet OS est à la base pour un concours mais je dois avouer que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec un shojo. **

**Si vous trouvez la fin un peu mal venu, c'est que je savais déjà avant même d'avoir écris le premier mot de cette fanfic comment serai la fin.**

**Je dois même avouer que j'ai d'abord écris la fin sur mon ordi ensuite j'ai écris le début.**

**Ce couple est rare alors laché les reviews pour donner votre avis bon comme mauvais ant que ce n'est pas de la méchanceté gratuite et que c'est justifié.**

**Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.**


End file.
